Where I Belong
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: After a crucial beating from his dad, Johnny feels unloved and all alone. But when Johnny meets 3 boys in the lot, will they beat him up, or help him? When Johnny is bleeding to death because of a deep gash in his ribs, will someone help him? Or will he be left alone to die a slow and painful death? (WARNING: Major injuries of Johnny) Rated T: Because of injuries. Complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I've been meaning to start but never had the chance to because I've been working on writing…. 1/5. Please review and leave ideas for other writings. I will always take your ideas and tips under consideration so please be nice about it. Enjoy this and have a nice day (or night if you're a night reader)!**

Johnny's POV

I sat on the cold ground and soon my jeans were soaked from the freshly placed dew. I heard a sound but ignored it. If someone was coming to kill me, might as well do it now. I felt weak, helpless, and hurt. Any slight movements I make, and my entire body will ache. Heck, it even hurt to breath. I tried to fall asleep, but I was in too much pain to ever consider trying to sleep. Besides I need to stay awake and alert in case any Socs decide to try and jump me.

So I sat under the largest tree in the empty lot, near my house. It was early in the morning, but I was chased out of my house by my parents. I was sleeping in my room and my dad got fired for being aggressive towards the customers. And of course my old man blamed it on me. He beat me…no, wait "beat" is not a strong enough word. He assaulted me. And my mom just stood there, yelling at me and watching in pleasure as my dad cut me, stabbed me, and punched me. My parents don't give a crap about me. They didn't care if I was hurt, they wouldn't care if I was dead…they didn't even care when I stopped going to school. But that's how things are.

I heard the sound getting closer, and I started to worry. I have never been jumped before and I wasn't looking forward to it. I started hearing voices, "Steve, where'd you get that shirt? Your momma's closet!?" Then I heard crazy laughing,

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" I heard someone growl and I ducked my head down. I heard the footsteps get closer then I heard a new voice.

"What's that?!" I peeked up merely and saw a boy (who looked 13 or 14) pointing at me. I was doomed.

"What's what?" The first voice asked looking around.

"That… I think it's a kid! And I think he's hurt!" I heard the sound of running and looked up. I saw the 13 (or 14?) year old looking at me, carefully. I was shaking in fear and he smiled.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt ya." The boy smiled warmly, and I felt safer. For once in my life I felt a little bit safe.

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say, God I was nervous.

"Well, I do if I'm annoyed." The other guy grumbled, as he fumbled with his jean vest.

"Come on, kid." A hand reached out in front of me and I gripped it tightly and got up. I felt loved, and I felt like I belonged. I usually don't hang out with people, but these people seemed different.

"What's your name?" The guy in the Mickey Mouse shirt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Jo…Johnny…Cade…" I was nervous and shaking, but the Mickey Mouse shirt guy, and the 14 (13?) year old just smiled at me.

"I'm Two-Bit, and that's Ponyboy and Steve." The Mickey Mouse shirt guy responded, smiling cheerfully, and pointing at who he was talking about.

"So, how'd you get that…er…broken?" The boy that Two-Bit classified as Steve, asked.

I felt my heart break. I don't like to talk about my parents and how they abused me. I gulped and looked closely at the three boys in front of me. I looked at Ponyboy especially closely. There was something about him that I liked.

Ponyboy had reddish-brown hair that was greased back. He had greenish-gray eyes, that were more green than gray. I wondered why Ponyboy wasn't wearing a coat on a cold night like this, but I knew it was none of my business. Two-Bit had long, rusty colored sideburns that match his hair perfectly. He had happy, reckless, gray eyes. Steve has dark hair, swirled in complicated patterns. I couldn't tell what his eye color was though.

"Um…my…my…old man…" I managed to say, and I was stumbling a lot. Two-Bit and Ponyboy looked shocked and I winced, I didn't really want that reaction. Steve just shrugged and started combing his hair in those swirls.

"Gee…I'm sorry." Ponyboy said, before he grabbed my wrist and started running with me in tow.

"Where we going!?" I shouted my eyes wide with fright. Ponyboy stopped and then started walking again.

"To Darry, so he can clean your cuts." Ponyboy smiled sweetly at me, and I simply narrowed my eyes back to normal.

"Can I call you, Pony?" I asked as we slowly walked to where ever that "Darry" was.

"Sure, all my buddies do." He replied, and I finally realized it. Two-Bit, Steve, and Pony were all Greasers, like me! I actually couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it. Finally, Pony grasped my wrist and led me into a house, which was not too far from mine.

He looked around for the person he called "Darry". I looked around my surroundings and only saw 2 people here. There was a boy with dark gold hair and lively, dancing, brown eyes. I also saw a guy who looked about 20 years old. Pony led me to the 20 year old, who I assumed was Darry. "Darry, this is Johnny. He needs help." As Pony explained that to Darry, I blushed slightly as Darry inspected my body, for cuts and bruises.

"Hmm, well ok, Johnny. Stay here, I'll be right back." Darry disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed, and sat on their couch gasping for the pain coming from my body. Then Darry came back out, and at that moment I heard the door slam. I jumped up, and fell down on the floor. In an instant Pony, Darry, and the dark gold headed kid leaned over me, their faces full of concern. I wondered where their parents were. "Where are your parents?" I groaned from my injuries, and I felt my ribs sting badly. There was no way I'd tell them that. I don't want to go to the hospital.

"They went out of town, to visit our aunt." The gold headed boy replied grinning in pleasure. I felt something soft and wet being put to my arm, and it stung. I didn't even move, not even a little bit. I've felt worse pain.

"Hey, Dal." I heard Pony greet someone. So I looked up slightly and I saw a black leather jacket and a huge scowl on a different face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dally's POV

I stormed through the doors of the only house bound to up this early in the morning. I was ticked off at Sylvia, I heard from Tim she was seeing another guy while I was in the cooler. Dumb broads…one of the reasons I'll never get married is because girls are dumb. I pounded on the door to let the Curtis's know I was coming in. I opened the door and slammed it shut so hard it almost fell off its hinges. I didn't care though. Darry could fix it, if the door did fall.

I stood there, looking around, and seeing what's new. I held a straight face to let everybody know I'm the boss. I turned toward Darry and Pony who were helping some little kid. I stood in front of the stranger and watched in amusement, as his wide black eyes looked at me fearfully. "Who's this!?" I demanded and I basically shouted into Pony's face. This was probably doing, stupid bum kid.

"…" The petite, black haired kid had nothing to say. I was standing very close to him so I could see him shaking. He looked shy and that made me sick.

"Speak up, kid!" I felt like playing tough guy, and I didn't know if I could trust this kid.

"That's Johnny. His old man, nearly killed him." Pony finally spoke up, and I scowled at him. Johnny almost looked heartbroken at the mention of his dad. He looked like he was or about to cry.

"Hi…I'm Dallas, but you can me Dally…" I grumbled, and automatically decided this kid was a weak one. Being weak isn't the best way to be when you're a greaser. I turned to Soda desperate to change the subject, "What's up with Sandy, Soda?"

"Um, she's still not talking to me." Soda answered and his face got red from embarrassment.

"Cool, anyone gotta cigarette?" I looked around for someone who was going to spare a cigarette. I was expecting Pony or Soda to give me one, so I was surprised when Johnny tossed me a pack. I looked at him shocked, and took one. I handed it back to him and he smiled shyly.

"Thanks." I said and Darry left the room to put the first aid kit back. Finally, Two-Bit and Steve walked in with some cuts, bruises, and black eyes.

"What happened?" Soda questioned eyeing up their black eyes, furiously.

"Eh, Socs got to us." Two-Bit grinned, revealing a split lip.

"I wanna kill them, Socs!" Steve growled, glaring at Johnny in anger. I glared back at Steve, to tell him to back off. Johnny wasn't a very bad kid. At least I have someone to give me a cigarette.

"Me too." I said as I took a drag on my cigarette. I noticed Johnny winced every time he breathed. I marched right over to Johnny and lifted his shirt. You could see his ribs (due to starvation), his skin was bruised, and he had a deep cut in the skin above his ribs. I sighed and left to the kitchen to get some ice. Johnny had a look of untrusting, fear in his eyes. I tried to be as careful as possible as I wrapped his ribs up, but I ain't no doc.

"Look, buddy….Next time tell us if you're hurt and we'll help ya! Ya dig?" I clarified just to make sure he understood, and was listening. I still didn't really like him, but he could relate to me. That and the least I could do is make sure he doesn't bleed to death. Johnny nodded avoiding eye contact, and I smiled a little bit.

"Darry, Johnnycakes here needs hospital attention." I smirked at my own clever nickname for this boy.

"Johnnycakes?" Steve laughed in an offensive way, and Johnny got a little red.

"Yes," I said viciously, pinning Steve against the wall, "Do you have a problem with it!"

"No…" Steve grumbled, and I unpinned him and pushed him to the side.

"What's a Johnnycake?" Two-Bit asked cheerfully cocking an eyebrow.

"I remember reading something about a reci…" Pony started. Of course that kid brother of Darry's had his nose in a book.

"It's…a…vegetable…in…Guatemala." I replied smoothly. Well, not so smoothly, I had trouble thinking of a good cover up.

"Why?" Darry finally responded, watching me suspiciously. I lifted Johnny's shirt and pointed to the bandages which were now soaked with blood. Darry peeled the bloody bandages to see how bad Johnnycake's ribs were. His ribs looked worse than before. There was more blood, and now one of his ribs was starting to poke out of the gash more.

"Come here, Johnny." Darry watched how he winced when he breathed, and studied his ribs more closely. "Yep, he's gotta go to the hospital. Come on Johnny let's put something over it so you won't lose any more blood." Darry wrapped up Johnny's side with some sort of gauze. Darry made me, Soda, and Two-Bit stay at his house, while somehow Ponyboy managed to convince Darry to let him come. All I could do is stay at the Curtis's house and worry about that poor, greaser kid.

**Yay, I'm so happy! I love this writing. I have like 5 to finish, including one that I dreamt! O-o Do you like it? Remember to review and I love all of ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3. I just noticed that most of my Outsiders writings include an injury… O-o Besides most of the greasers probably have gotten a ton of injuries, anyways. I hope you like and I'll try to update soon. (WARNING: Johnny tragedy!)**

Pony's POV

I simply sat on the floor reading, until I heard Darry say something about going to a hospital. "Who needs to go to a hospital?" I asked stupidly, looking up from my book.

"Johnny, stupid!" Dally shouted, in anger. I knew Dally was just stressed because a lot was going on but he really didn't have to shout.

"Why?" I asked again and I knew Dally was going to say something stupid, and mean.

"Why the heck do you think we are goin'?!" Dally said, considering Darry's warnings not to cuss in front of me. Dallas lifted Johnny's shirt up to reveal his ribs covered with layers of bloody bandages.

"Why can't Darry stitch him up?" I questioned, closing my book.

"What the heck do you think this is? 20 dang questions?!" Dallas demanded and Darry was glaring at him. Dally just flipped him off, when Darry turned to me.

"Um…Pony you are going to stay here with Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally. I gotta take Johnny to the hospital…his dad got him awfully bad." Darry took Johnny's petite, tan hand and led him toward the door.

"I want to come with you!" I protested, tossing my book on the couch.

"Ponyboy, you stay here." Darry held his ground, but I knew he'd give in eventually.

"Darry just let him come…." Johnny spoke softly, and he sounded really weak.

"Fine, but you'll have to be careful with Johnny back there." Darry started walking and I noticed blood on the ground.

"Um… Darry…" Once Darry turned around, I pointed to the ground.

"Come on, Pony. We'll clean it later." Darry kept walking, and Johnny followed. I walked after Johnny, in case he needed help. Johnny was kind of wobbly from losing so much blood, so I knew he might need help. My instincts told me that something bad would happen. My instincts were right.

I walked after Johnny and I noticed that he was really unbalanced. "Are you ok, Johnny?" I asked as I sped up a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm just dizzy." Johnny replied with a sigh, and he wasn't fine. Just after that he collapsed.

"Johnny!" I yelped and ran to him. He was unconscious and I didn't know what to do so I yelled for Darry, "Darry! Johnny! He fell! Soda, call an ambulance!"

Darry was next to me in an instant. He was shaking Johnny, and he was breathing was strangely slow. "Johnny? Come on, buddy. Wake up!"

"Should I call an ambulance?" I asked, and joined Darry on the ground next to Johnny.

"Yeah, tell Soda to call the ambulance." Darry replied, and I ran inside.

"SODA, CALL THE AMBULANCE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH JOHNNY!" I shouted, and Soda looked shocked, and Dally looked angry.

"The freakin' paramedics won't get here in time! Pony go get a blanket!" Dally demanded and I looked at him confused and did what I was told.

_"911. What's your emergency?" The lady on the other line asked._

"Our friend was stabbed, and he lost a lot of blood. He passed out outside." Soda lied, because if he told them his friend was beaten by hid dad, Johnny would be put into a boy's home for sure.

_ "Where's your location?" _The lady asked, acting very calm.

"731 St. Louis Ave Tulsa, Oklahoma!" Soda screamed. He was panicking which proves he's horrible in a crisis.

_ "Sir, please don't yell at me. Ok, help will be there shortly." _The lady said and quickly hung up.

"Here." I gave Dally the blanket and he rushed outside to Darry and Johnny, who was still passed out cold. His breathing was even slower, than before and we all knew what was happening. Dally kneeled down, and wrapped Johnny up with the blanket, and picked him up.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Darry shouted as Dally picked Johnny up and stood up.

"The paramedics will never get here in time!" Dally shouted as he started running west.

"Just wait here and…" Darry shouted after Dally, who had stopped quickly.

"And what!? Wait for the doctors to get here, and realize he's already dead!" And with that Dallas Winston was gone. Out of sight and nobody really knows where.

**Ok, chapter 3 is over! Y'all dig? Like or Hate? Comment and review to tell me what y'all think. (BTW I'm not country I just love the word y'all!) Do you think Dally will go to the hospital? Or will he get a friend who has a medical degree to help? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome. Users of the internet and people who own monitors.**

**Me: Enough of the robot talk!**

**Two-Bit: NO!**

**Me: Really!? *Gives Two-Bit an evil look***

**Two-Bit: ok…. *Looks around for someone to hide behind***

**Me: It's ok! **

**Two-Bit: Let's go to the story! You know you wanna see if Johnny is okay…. YOU LOVE HIM!**

**Me: THAT IS VERY TRUE! But don't forget Pony…**

**Pony: awkward? *Blushes and smiles at me***

**Me: Dally….**

**Dally: I know. I know. I'm hot and dangerous! *Smiles evilly at me***

**Me: Soda…**

**My sis: He's mine!**

**Soda: I knew this would happen! **

**Steve: Cat fight!**

**Me: You….**

**Two-Bit: Mwahahaha! I knew it! Silvermoon loves me more than Johnny! *smiles happily***

**Johnny: …. *Looks around shyly at the sudden attention***

**Me: Heck, no! Johnnycake, rocks! *blushes and give a huge smile***

**Two-Bit: Curse you Johnny! *Shakes fist at the sky***

**Johnny: Thanks…. *smiles at me shyly***

**Me: Ok, let's go to the story now….**

**Steve: Don't you like me and Darry?**

**Me: Darry is too old for me, and your nose is huge! *cracks up***

**Steve: *Cusses at me***

**Me: Thanks! Back to the story! **

Dally's POV

I ran as fast as I could toward the nearest hospital. Johnny was dying in my arms, and I was mad at myself. I stopped every so often to make sure Johnny was still breathing. I heard sirens and thought, _Oh, crash the fuzz is coming for me! _I looked up from Johnny, and saw an ambulance. I started waving one arm, and the ambulance stopped beside me. Some paramedics got out of the ambulance and ran over to me.

"What's wrong, kid!? We were on our way to help a kid who was stabbed!" The guy looked at me seriously and I scowled.

"Yeah, that's THIS kid!" I handed Johnny to the paramedics and they got back into their ambulance. I got into the back of the ambulance and sat down. I watched them take off Johnny's shirt, and I watched them put I.V's and needles into Johnny's arms. They put a mask on his to help him breath.

"How'd this happen?" The blonde paramedic asked as he opened the door to take Johnny into the hospital.

"He was stabbed by some…mugger!" I explained as I looked around and watched the paramedics take him away. I followed them, but when they took Johnny into the emergency room the doctor stopped me.

"You can't go in there. Your friend is in critical condition. He needs blood, for his surgery. Right now they surgeons are fixing his ribs. He has the rare blood O- and we have no donors. Do you know anyone who has that blood type?" The doctor explained and I told him a simple answer.

"Some of my friends might have that blood type." I answered and the doctor looked pleased.

"Will you tell me their names? Then I can look them up." The doctor seemed nice, but I wasn't in the mood to be mean to him, for being nice.

I told him my friends' names, "My friends are Ponyboy Curtis, Darrel Curtis, Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis, and Tw…Keith Matthews." Nobody used his real name but a doctor wouldn't know his nickname.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check their medical records." The doctor hurried off, and he left me in the waiting room. I sat on a hard, plastic, brown chair and watched Mickey Mouse until I got bored. When I got bored I started sneaking the mints from the bowl on the counter into my pockets.

The doctor finally came back with a slight smile on his face, "We found a match. Your friend, Ponyboy Curtis is a match. Do you wanna use the phone to call him?"

"Sure." I popped a mint into my mouth and walked over to the phone slowly. I typed in the Curtis' phone number and stood there listening to the phone ring until someone finally answered.

_"Hello?" _

"Darry?" I couldn't tell who it was, but I needed to talk to Darry.

_ "No, it's Soda. Where are you? Where's Johnny? Is he ok?" Soda kept spouting out questions._

"Let me talk to Darry."

_ "Ok, here's Darry." I heard Soda pass the phone over to Darry and I heard his voice, "Hello?"_

"Hey, Darry?"

_ "Yeah?"_

"I need to talk to you."

_ "Sure, where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital. Johnny needs blood for his surgery, and nobody in the gang has a match. Except…."

_ "Except who!?"_

"Ponyboy."

_ "Ok, we'll be there in about ten minutes."_

"Ok, thanks Darry."

_ "No problem. Bye, Dal."_

I sighed and hung up. I knew Ponyboy hated needles. I was worried for Johnny. I was worried about myself. I had a weird feeling coming from my chest. I think it might be love. I think Johnnycakes is the first person I've loved like family. And that scared me badly. I wasn't supposed to love anyone, so now I'm lost. And I don't thinkI can be found.

**Aw, Dally just realized he loves Johnny! How sweet! Will Ponyboy chicken out? Will Johnny live or die? Read on, fellow Fanfictioners! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I just started this yesterday and I'm this far! (In my defense I had a lot to do yesterday!) I might be able to finish this tonight and finish a couple more of the fanfictions I started (4 stories I've started, and 2 very good ideas!) Enjoy, party peeps and remember to review! **

Pony's POV

"Who was that?" I looked up from my book. I never got to finish it because what happened earlier.

"That was Dallas. He just called from the hospital. Johnny is in surgery, but the hospital doesn't have enough blood for surgery. But they did find a match." Darry explained and I closed my book and set it down.

"Who?" I stood up and walked over to Darry.

"You…" He mumbled, and I started backing up.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and for the last time no. You know I don't do needles!" I was terrified of needles, and I loathed them.

"Pony…without the blood for the surgery…Johnny could die…" Darry explained and I didn't want him to die. He was like a 3rd brother to me.

"Ok, I'll do it. Let's go." Darry, Soda, and I all got into the truck and Two-Bit and Steve hopped in the bed of the truck. The drive was long, and I was scared of donating my blood. But Johnny deserves to live, and he's been through worse pain just today, instead of a little poke. Steve and Two-Bit kept horsing around in the back of our truck. After a long and restless drive we were finally at the hospital.

"Are you scared?" Soda asked putting an arm around me as we walked into the hospital.

"Heck, yeah…" I replied avoiding the looks Steve was giving me.

"Well, I'll be right next to you. And the nurses always give you a cookie afterwards." Soda smiled at me and messed my hair up.

"Yeah, and there are some cute nurses in here!" Two-Bit said, "But I call that one!" Two-Bit pointed at a nurse with curly, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Two-Bit walked right over to the nurse and started flirting with her. The nurse smiled and she was kind of cute, but I was too nervous to care about cute girls.

"Classic Two-Bit. Sees a blond and is over next to her in a flash." Steve shook his head in disapproval, and I knew why. Steve believed in having a girlfriend, and sticking with her. But Two-Bit was too comical and sometimes too dirty to keep girlfriend for very long.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" A brunette came over and she smiled at the gang and me.

"That's me." I raised my hand weakly.

"How much do you want to donate? 1 pint is pretty good, but I'm sure that 2 pints could get Johnny stronger faster." The nurse was nice for asking.

"2 pints, I guess." I shrugged and the nurse smiled, kindly. The brunette nurse pointed to the chair and replied, "Ok, Ponyboy. Sit there and I'll go get a needle ready. Okay?"

"Okay." I went over and sat down in the chair. I kept thinking of Johnny and how he passed out cold in front of my house. I thought about how rough his home life was. I thought about how if I chickened out of donating blood, Johnny would be as good as gone.

"Ok, Ponyboy. Hold out your arm, and I'm going to stick the needle in. It only hurts a little." She winked at me, and I did as told. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, but I kept quiet. I wanted to cry, but greasers don't cry in front of strangers. Some greasers don't cry at all. Two-Bit, Dally, and Tim Shepard don't cry. I assume they forgot how to cry at an early age.

"Ok, all done." The nurse pulled the needle out of my arm and stuck a band aid over the hole. "You might feel a little drowsy, and here's a cookie and juice to increase your sugar level, so you don't pass out." She gave me a cookie and some orange juice. Well, actually Two-Bit came over and took my cookie so all I had was a mini bottle of orange juice.

I spotted Dally with his face in his hands sitting in a chair. "Hey Dally!" I shouted, and tried to stand up. I felt really light headed and I felt like I'd pass out if I tried to walk. I saw Dally walk over to us.

"Hey, man. Did you donate blood, yet?" Dallas smirked, and I felt offended. I knew he thought I chickened out.

"Yeah, I did. How's Johnny?" I asked, wondering how my shy little friend was doing.

"I don't know. Why's the nurse coming back?" Dally asked watching the brunette nurse rush over with another needle.

"Ponyboy, we still don't have enough blood. Do you mind giving us another pint?" I nodded and held my arm out. The nurse stuck it into my arm, and I winced. Soon the nurse pulled the needle out, and gave me another cookie and bottle of juice. This time Two-Bit ate the entire cookie except a little piece which he gave to Soda.

"Thank you!" Two-Bit said in a high pitched, girly voice as he ate the cookie.

"No prob…" I got up and I collapsed. I felt tired, and Darry smacked Two-Bit on the side of the head.

"Two-Bit, Pony was supposed to eat that! His sugar level is going to be too low! Ponyboy, can you hear me?" When Darry finished yelling at Two-Bit he turned to me. He helped me up and Soda (using his creative mind) turned the side tables and 2 chairs into a mini bed. Darry set me on it and I fell asleep. I was mighty tired. Thanks Two-Bit for eating my cookie.

**I'm really sorry, that this chapter was so short. But, why would you read this chapter? Besides the next chapter has Johnny in it! Yay! Actually, it's Johnny's POV. I hope you liked this chapter and I love writing for all of y'all. You guys really rock! Rock on, party peeps! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, for all of you party peeps who have been wondering where Johnny has been, this chapter is all about Johnny! I hope you like this and I love writing for all of you authors, readers, and just plain fans like me (I'm all of above though!). Stay Gold, while reading this.**

Johnny's POV

When I woke up, I was tired and my side hurt. I wanted to see Ponyboy and Dallas, but I knew the doctors would never let them in here. It must have been at least 7:00 AM, and I doubt my friends were here. I heard a horrible screeching sound coming from the hall, "I deserve to see, that miserable little brat! He's my kid!" I didn't want to see my mother so I tried to turn over on my side, but it was my hurt side I was trying to turn onto.

"Fine but no funny business, ok? Johnny has some friends who want to see him." The doctor moved outta the way and let my mother in.

"Hey, you little rat!" My mom screamed at me. I felt guilty but I didn't say anything. "Your father should have killed you. You're useless and you will never be good for anything."

"No…" I said in a barely audible tone.

"What'd you say? What'd you say you little brat!?" Mother was scaring me and I didn't know what to say.

"I said no…someday I will be good at something… I won't live my life like you and dad…. I won't become a selfless drunk or a selfish slob like you and dad are…." I felt weak and I felt my mom's hand make contact with my hurt side.

"Ow!" I yelped and Dally rushed in. I really don't know where he came from but I didn't care. I was happy to see him.

"Hey, lady. Get the heck outta here!" Dally demanded running over to me and standing in between my mom and me.

"I'm his mother. I have a right to be here." Mother declared stomping her foot in anger.

"Not if you're goin' to hurt him! Then all you are doin' is hurtin' a defenseless little boy!" Dally shouted, and he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" Mother snarled, and I heard the sound of slapping. I knew Mother had slapped Dally, so I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of stomping and I heard someone touching my head.

"You okay? You feel kinda hot?" I opened my eyes and saw Dally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, I knew I was as white as I felt, and I was shaking,

"Well, that's what you said before you passed out and came here." Dallas laughed, and I managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, my side hurts and I'm starving. The doctor won't give me anything to eat, for another three hours." I truly was starving since I had nothing to eat last night, and I was in surgery for a couple hours earlier, so I haven't had anything to eat.

"Why don't I go get cha a sandwich from the cafeteria?" Dally was trying to make me feel better and it was working. I smiled and replied, "That would be real nice." I heard my stomach growl thinking about a sandwich.

When Dally left, Ponyboy came in with Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit. "Hey, Johnnycakes!" Two-Bit chirped, grinning happily. I was hungry still and my stomach was growling but I managed to smile at the nickname Dally gave m.

When all I said was, "Hi," Two-Bit pouted playfully.

"How ya feelin'?" Ponyboy asked, and I gripped my hurt side.

"Um, good, I guess. I'm hungry and Dally is getting me some food. How are ya, Pony?" I was curious about how Pony was feeling. I heard that Pony donated 3 pints of blood for me, when I heard it's unsafe for people under 16 to donate 2 pints of blood.

"Good, but a little dizzy." Pony replied holding the side of his head, and he tried to steady his balance.

"Thanks, Ponyboy. You saved my life…just like Dallas…" I was still shy and just when I mentioned Dallas he came strolling in with a try full of food.

"Here, Johnnycakes." Dally handed me the tray and I took it. I looked at it for a second then started eating the sandwich. I was eating so fast I was starting to get a headache, but I was starving so I didn't care. All the eyes in the room were on me, and I guess they were amazed that I could eat that fast.

"Slow down, Johnny. You are going to get sick." Darry warned, but I merely ate faster. My stomach was feeling twisted and sick, but I managed to keep my food down. Until I finished my sandwich. Then I got sick and the doctor came in.

"Hi, Johnny. Got some nausea? You weren't eating weren't you?" The doctor asked and I nodded. I felt crappy, and I was hungry again. "Johnny, you aren't allowed to eat for another two hours! You'll just get sick."

"Ok." I sighed and closed my eyes. The doctor left and Dally sat on the bed next me and messed my hair up.

I smiled and loved having the company of these friends. All I felt was suspicious when Dally announced, "Everyone in the hall. Except you Johnny, you stay here." And everyone left me in this hospital room all alone. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I was too busy wondering what the guys in the hall were talking about. I loved them more than I loved my own folks. They treated me like I was family, instead of a person they just met yesterday. When they came back in they were all grinning like something great just happened.

"What?" I mumbled, softly speaking to the other teens in the room.

"Johnny, you want a real family?" Steve asked with his funny country accent. I have an accent but it's a stronger, normal accent.

"Heck, yeah. But that'll never happen." I sighed and wished Steve never asked me that.

"Yeah it will. Wanna join our gang. We are all like friends who stick together. We're almost like family." Pony explained happily, beaming proudly.

"Sure, I never have had a decent family or friends!" I was close to tears, because my family and friends never truly cared for me like these guys do.

"Great, Johnnycakes. After you get outta here, you wanna go to the movie?" Dally asked, as he put a hand on my forehead. I chuckled and I was started to sweat, even though it's freezing in the room. "Are you okay? You are even hotter than earlier. You need to see a doctor?" Dallas seemed awful concerned so I nodded. I felt like I was going to puke and I felt hungry, tired, cold, and nauseas. All at the same time.

"Steve, Soda, go find a doctor!" Darry demanded, and he walked over to me. As soon as he put his hand against my forehead I started getting sick.

**Oh, crap! Poor Johnny… His side hurts and he's sick! :D I love this story and I hope y'all love it as much as I do. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be at least 10 chapters! I know, I know. I'm awesome let's not make a big deal about it. Ok, well we are doing Dally's POV now because I don't remember doing his POV lately (I'm too lazy to check) so we are doing his POV. Little skit thing:**

**Me: Yay! Love this story!**

**Johnny: I don't…**

**Me: Because you were sick.**

**Pony: Yeah, he kept being like… *makes vomiting sounds***

**Johnny: *Looks at the ground***

**Dally: Stop picking on Johnnycakes! Hey Johnny, wanna get a hamburger?**

**Johnny: Heck, yeah! See ya! *Leaves with Dallas***

**Me: Aw….**

**Pony: You still got me!**

**Me: YAAAYYYYYYYY! *Smiles like a maniac***

**Pony: Want to make it a party? I'll go get Soda! **

**Me: Heck yeah!**

**Pony: SODA! TWO-BIT! THERE'S A CUTE BLONDE IN HERE!**

**Me: I'm not blond.**

**Two-Bit: DIBS! *Runs in with Soda***

**Soda: She's not blond. *Looks confused***

**Pony: Yay! Let the party begin!**

**Soda: Oh well, she's cute *starts dancing***

**Two-Bit: I can kick your butts at dancing *starts dancing in a stupid way***

**Me: O-o**

Dally's POV

I was angry as I stormed out to find a doctor. Johnny is hurt, has a fever, and keeps puking. I finally found a doctor kissing a nurse (Ew.) and I marched right over there. I grabbed him by the back of his lab coat and dragged him to Johnny's room. "What the!?" The doctor shouted, "Who are you!?"

"None of your freakin' business. My friend just had surgery and keeps puking." I started running, because I wanted to get to Johnny quicker. We finally got back to the room and Johnny as puking again. Darry was rubbing his back, and Johnny was as pale as a ghost.

"What's seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked calmly walking over to Johnny.

"What do you think is the problem? He's shivering, sweating, puking, starving, and he says his ribs hurt." Darry explained, flexing his big muscles as a threat.

"Ok, well you might have the flu. You also might be puking if the surgery was done, while your stomach was empty." The doctor explained, and I scowled. Did they notice how visible his ribs were?

"Doctor, look at his ribs. He hasn't had a decent meal in probably months. He didn't have anything before the surgery." I growled, and tried to keep from beating that doctor up.

"If you want we can give you some food and something to settle your stomach." I looked over at Johnny, and he had stopped puking, and had rested his head back on his pillow.

"Sure, now go!" I shooed the doctor out of the room and looked over at Johnny. He looked terrible. He was very pale, he felt very hot, and he was shivering and sweating, and his side hurt. I sat next to him, and I talked quietly to him.

"Johnny?" I was trying to be gentle, but I don't gentle well.

"Yeah, Dallas?" Johnny spoke in a barely audible tone, I had trouble hearing him.

"How ya feelin'?" I pushed his black bangs out of his face. He gave me a miserable look, and I put my hand against his forehead. He was burning up. I knew something was really wrong with him. He was gripping his side, and I knew something was wrong. You shouldn't hurt this long after a surgery.

"I've been better…" Johnny mumbled, and he looked up at me with those big black eyes of his. I chuckled and pulled a chair up next to his hospital bed.

"Are you hurtin' anywhere?" I questioned seriously, I wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

"When did you become a doctor?" Johnny asked jokingly, and then he braced himself as if I was going to hit him.

"Chill man, I ain't going hit ya." This seemed to relax Johnny a little but not completely.

"My ribs are hurtin' a lot more, than before the surgery." Johnny looked like he was going to cry now, and I knew I had to get his ribs checked out.

"Everyone out!" I shouted and pointed toward the door, not even turning to face the gang, who has been watching Johnny and me carefully.

"Why?" Steve asked curiously, so I shot him a look.

"'Cause I freakin' said so!" I shouted, and without further questions the gang was outta the room. "Johnny, take off your gown."

Johnny was red, but being so pale he was pink. "Why?" Johnny looked around and I was getting nervous. I was afraid that Johnny would try to make a run for it so I stood up.

"Because that surgery shouldn't have made your ribs hurt. It should've made them hurt less. So I wanna take a look at your ribs." I sat next to Johnny on the hospital bed, and watched Johnny. Johnny looked shy and sad so I added, "C'mon Johnnycakes. I need to see what's wrong with your side."

Johnny whimpered hesitantly, but took the gown off. There was just enough gauze to cover the stitches but I could tell something was wrong, because the skin round the gauze was red. The doctor came in with another guy. The other guy was short, fat, with pale skin, and brown eyes. I turned my attention back to Johnny who was shivering, and had a scared, defenseless look in his eyes. I got up and stood in front of the short fat man. I let the doctor pass through with the food, but kept a firm stance in front of the fatty man.

Johnny must have seen the fat man do something I missed because he squeaked, "Dallas!" I looked over at him and ducked right before the fat man pulled a knife out. I fell to the floor with a thud and pulled my switchblade out of my pocket.

"Who the heck are you!?" I shouted as the fat man headed toward Johnny with the knife.

"I am this miserable brat's father!" The man shouted smiling evilly as he headed toward Johnny. I was trying to think of something to do but I couldn't do anything without guaranteeing a knife in my back. But I was willing to take that risk for Johnny. I slowly got up and jumped in front of Johnny, just as Johnny's old man plunged the knife toward him.

I heard Johnny squeak, "DALLAS!" I saw Johnny's father rush out of the room leaving me on the floor. Everything was a blur and I soon heard the sound of running. I looked up and saw the gang's shapes in front of me. Then everything went back.

**Oh, snap! Dallas really did it now! Luckily there is a doc in the room. I can't believe Mr. Cade works** **at the hospital! (Actually I can't, I wasn't planning on adding that!) Aw, Dallas is in the hospital! **** Anyone else wanna cry? Wait, I'm the author, why am I sad?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeppers, here is chapter 9. This was originally going to be a Johnny meets the gang story, but Johnny going to the hospital kind of threw it off. We are getting back on track with the POVs and crap. Sorry for my language ;). I am hoping to finish this today or tomorrow. I got a little side tracked trying to get on the air with Radio Disney. **

Pony's POV

When I saw the doctor's fat assistant run out like the devil was chasing him, I knew something was very wrong. "Hey guys, let's go check on Johnny." Steve stood up and was soon joined by the rest of the gang as we walked down the hall to Johnny's room. The doctor was on the floor kneeling over Dallas. "What the heck happened?!" I shouted as I rushed to the floor where Dally was lying unconscious with a pool of blood surrounding him. The doctor rushed off while the gang and I tried to wake Dally up.

"Dally? If you hear me, say somethin'." I said, shaking him violently. His face started to get pale from blood loss, and I heard nothing. I started to poke his face, just for the heck of it but Darry stopped me.

"Pony, poking him isn't going to help anything." Darry said, holding my hand back. I knew it too. I just wanted Dally awake and well. Darry stripped him down until he was only wearing some jeans.

"Dallas?" Johnny sounded like he'd cry if he looked at Dallas, so he kept his attention focused on the window. I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey, it's ok. He will be ok Johnny." I said softly then talked softly to the distressed kid. Johnny looked as if he wanted to trust me, but couldn't bring himself to it.

"What the heck…." I heard Darry murmur and I looked down at him. Darry was studying Dally, and when Darry turned Dally over he spotted a big, wound on his chest. Johnny looked down at his hands, and he looked helpless. The doctor rushed back into the room with a stretcher. As I watched Darry help the doctor put Dallas on a stretcher, I noticed Steve and Soda were chatting softly, and I spotted a couple tears go down Soda's cheeks in the process.

"Hey guys, me and Two-Bit are getting some food. You want some." Darry asked, and Soda, Steve, and me all shook our heads. When Darry got our response he left hastily with Two-Bit.

"What's wrong, Soda?" I asked, walking over to him. Soda started bawling and Steve shooed me away.

"He doesn't want to talk about it!" He said sharply to me then turned to Soda, "It's ok, buddy."

"Soda?" I blinked my big innocent eyes, and looked at Soda. He was trying to say something, but his voice was coming out in quivered sobs.

"It's…ma…mom…..'an….d…d… dad…." Soda choked out, as he slid down the wall he was leaning on to the floor.

"What about them?" I sat next to him, and shook him arm gently. Soda shook him head in reply, and buried his face in his arms.

"Leave him alone, kid!" Steve shouted yanking my arm up sharply, forcing me to stand up.

"OW!" I shouted, and fell to the floor again. My arm was sore, and when I looked at it there was a bruise and red marks all over it.

"Steve, Pony. Knock it off…." Soda peeked up slightly, before resting his head, in his arms again.

"Soda…." I started scooting toward Sodapop, "What's wrong….?"

"Mom and Dad…" Soda gulped, "They are dead…."

"What!? How!? I…"I felt helpless and I sat against the wall next to Soda.

"On their way back from Aunt Grace's and a car hit them from the front….." Soda sat there helplessly, as I started to bawl.

"What's gonna happen to us, Soda? We are orphans…. What if the State takes us away?" I sobbed quietly, and I could've swore I heard Mom's voice say, _"It's okay, baby. We're with God now." _

Soda rubbed my head softly and whispered, "The State won't take us away, honey. Darry will take care of it and we'll be fine….." Soda was talking quietly and Johnny watched us carefully.

"I'm sorry…" I heard Johnny mumble, before he got up and bolted out the door.

"Johnny!" Soda ran out of the room, after Johnny leaving me crying. Steve sat down next to me on the floor. I buried my face in my arms and sobbed. I guess Steve didn't know what to do, because he just started rubbing my back in circles.

"Are you okay, kid?" Steve asked, and I felt nauseous. I thought about trying to puke, but I didn't want to make a mess.

"My stomach hurts…." I cried, and I clutched my stomach. I knew I was going to puke, and Darry and Two-Bit walked back in.

"Holy crap! Ponyboy, what's wrong!? You look like crap!" Darry rushed over to me, and Steve stood up. Darry crouched down next to me, and I felt some hot tears slip down my face. "What's wrong Pony?" Darry's tone was softer and gentler.

"Mom and Dad…." I mumbled and I really didn't want to repeat the bad news. I felt sick enough, already.

"What about them!?" Darry felt some bad news coming, so he basically yelled at me. And when I only shook my head and looked down, Darry took my face in his strong hands and turned my face toward him. "What about them!?"

I felt pale and I managed to say, "They are dead…" I saw Darry's face turn pale as well, and then his facial expression looked pained. I felt my stomach twist, and I heaved, and then vomited. Then I rushed out of the room, as I felt the remainders of my food starting to come up.

As I ran into the bathroom, I saw Steve following me through the corner of my eye. I felt my food coming back up, but this time nothing came up. A blank, dry nothing. My throat felt as if it was on fire, and my mouth tasted disgusting. I saw Steve walk over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at him, and his eyes were full of… sympathy. I didn't know what was happening but I felt very faint.


	9. Author Note

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long. I haven't felt like writing, plus I had minor writer's block. There will be a surprise guest in the next chapter, because I was bored... Sorry if it's taking too long, and I will have the next chapter out tonight or tommorrow most likely. Thanks for your support, peoplez! **

**Stay Gold,**

**Silvermoon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, Greasers and Socs! Hopefully most of y'all are greasers though! **** I am trying to wrap this up so I can work on story 2/6. Yep, I got a request! **** So yeah sorry if it's rushed but I gotta lot of stories to work on so I'm trying to hurry. Enjoy, and this might be the last chapter… I really don't know. BTW, a surprise guest is in here, so be on your best behavior.**

Dally's POV

God, I must have been in terrible condition after Johnny's dad… Wait, I really don't remember what he did. All I knew was I felt blood around me, before I passed out… and a slight pain in my chest. I was lying in a hospital bed, wearing a pathetic hospital gown. I managed to rip the gown off, so I was only wearing underwear the hospital gave me. I really hate hospitals so I decided I wasn't going to stay. I found my clothes in a closet, and put on my jeans and leather jacket. I also found my shirt but it had blood stains. My torso was all bandaged up, and the bandages showed through the opening in my jacket.

I wasn't planning on staying here, so I got out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. I was kind of wobbly on my feet but I still headed toward the door, with my confident stride coming back. My escape attempts would have worked except the nurse came in. "What are you doin' out of bed?" The nurse seemed confused so I summed it up for her.

"I'm leavin', to see my friends." I replied brushing past her on the way out. I sighed in relief realizing she didn't care if I was leaving. Or so I thought. I felt a tug on my arm, and the petite nurse was trying to get my attention.

"Please go back to bed," The nurse begged, "I'll get fired, if you don't."

The nurse's blue eyes were full of sadness. "I can't. I gotta get to my gang." The nurse's eye turned from sad to angry.

"Oh, so you are one of those hooligans that get in trouble!? Fine, let me get fired so I'll lose my job! I have to help take care of my family, and I have a baby on the way! Get to bed!" The nurse yelled at me, and I took a look at her. She had blond hair, and soft blue eyes. I finally realized who it was.

"Sandy?" I was confused and wanted to understand what was going on.

"Yeah…" The nurse replied, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doin'?" I whispered softly, in her ear. I knew Sandy, pretty well. She was Soda's girl.

"I have a fake I.D that says I'm 21. The doctors here let me work here for $5.00 a day. Tryin' to help the family out…" Sandy laughed as if it was funny. Her laugh was soft and gentle.

"What were you talkin' about? I mean when you said, 'baby on the way'?" I demanded and hoped it wasn't Sandy's. Soda would be heartbroken, not that I care.

"My mother is having another baby. She was drunk… and at a party with dad… We all know what's happens next…" Sandy started to sob, and I pat her head like a dog.

"What?" I asked totally unconcerned, whatsoever.

"Mother might make me move to Florida! We are barely makin' it by, and with a new baby…." Sandy sat down on the nearby bench and patted the bench next to her. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to listen to her story but I was going to anyways. If I let her tell her story, I'd have a better chance of being able to leave.

"It'll be okay…." I said and an idea popped into my head, "Hey Sandy!"

"What?" Sandy was blinking back more tears, and she dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"You wanna see Soda? He's in room 415 with Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny." I pushed my blondish-white hair, out of my face and stood up. Sandy was nodding excitedly, and her beach blonde ponytail, bounced up and down. I started walking toward Johnny's room, with Sandra following me like a puppy. I rolled my eyes, and sighed every time I heard her devil red heels clicked on the floor.

"So is Soda mad I've been ignorin' him? I wanted to hang, but I've been workin' and tryin' to convince my Mother to let me stay in Tulsa…." Sandy pulled her nurse hat off and threw it on the floor. "One sec….." I stopped in my tracks, and Sandy ran off. I don't know why so I stood there swaying ever so slightly. Sandra returned in her jeans, cut short, and white shirt, she had tucked into her jeans. She looked pretty, in fact. Sandy looked prettier than Sylvia ever looks. Sylvia always wore five pounds of makeup. And with Sylvia, five pounds of makeup, is only regular day makeup.

"Ok, ready now, Sandy?" I asked smirking at her quick wardrobe change. I always wondered how girls could change so fast. Eh, they probably change fifty times a day, so they must be used to it. I really don't care though. I don't care about anything. Except maybe Johnny. I feel like I need to protect him.

"Yep." Sandy pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and let her blond curls surround her face.

"Ok, come on Sandra." I gripped her tiny wrist and started stomping toward Johnny's room. I saw Soda sitting on a bench with a distressed look on his face.

"SODA!" Sandy ran right for Sodapop, and Soda stood up and hugged her.

"Where've you been?" Soda asked, pushing her blond hair out of her face.

"Oh, workin'…." Sandy replied with a small smile.

"Workin'? Since when do you work?" Soda was smiling extremely, and I knew he was happy.

"Ok, so where's Johnny?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to be and with Johnny. He is a little dependent and that makes me like him.

Soda pulled back from the hug he had Sandy in and frowned. He walked over to me and dragged me my arm to the side. "Soda, where the heck is he!?" I demanded once more and Soda sighed heavyhearted.

"He left, He ran off like a monster was after him. I don't know where he went, but it's not likely he'll be alive much longer with Socs and his injuries…." Soda trailed off, before sprinting back to the blond headed girl behind us. I stood there my face full of concern and anger. I quickly thrust forward and headed toward the door. I thought of places where Johnny might be and thought, _Johnny where are you? Please be ok…. Please oh please be ok…"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, 2****nd**** to last chapter! I've enjoyed writing this and I will try to get my next chapter out soon. I'm trying to finish this up so I start on my next story. **** (BTW: Sorry if Dallas might be a little OOC. I'm just trying to show how much he cares about Johnny.)**

Johnny's POV

"Dang it…." I mumbled under my breath, and my hand flew directly to my side. I had hit my side against the side of a car. I wasn't going to stay in that hospital. Shoot, I was better off dead. My father had almost killed Dallas, and I don't want to hurt anybody. So I'm leaving my gang behind, and heading off somewhere. Hopefully I'll die. I don't think anyone would care if I did go missing. My parents surely wouldn't….I wonder if the gang even knows I'm gone….

I slowed my run to a steady walk. I was still unsteady on my feet because I've been in the hospital for a while, and didn't have to go anywhere. I managed to get my clothes out of the closet in my room before I left. I ran wearing only a pair of jeans, my black t-shirt with the dried blood on it, and my jacket. I couldn't find my sneakers, so I ran barefoot scraping my feet up in the process.

I felt like I was going to puke but I kept walking. I felt like I was being stalked so I sped up a bit. I had no protection, so I was bound to getting jumped. It started to rain, so I headed for the Curtis house. Usually the door is unlocked; so I should have no trouble getting in. I saw the Soc's hangout choice and thought, _Crap. The hospital is in Soc territory._ The rain washed my hair grease out, and my hair felt limp in my face. I brushed my jet black hair back and looked down at the ground as I walked. I felt a little unsteady still, but I saw lights coming from behind me.

I slouched, hooked my thumbs in my pockets, and kept walking. When I heard the sound of a car door shutting, I hopefully turned, and turned around fearfully to find out it wasn't one of the gang. It was a fancy red Corvair; a car most greasers can't afford. I started speed walking, and I heard people walking behind me fast. I stopped when the Socs started circling me.

"Hey, David. Look it's a greaser. And he's all alone!" I heard a Soc hiss to his friend.

"Le…leave…me….alone…" I gasped, and my voice was hoarse from being sick.

"Oh, lookie here! We got a tough guy! Hey greaser. Why don't we cut all that gross hair off?" The Soc slurred, and I knew he was drunker than heck.

"Why not, Michael?" The Soc classified as David asked, flipping a blade out. As a reflex my hand flew to my back pocket, but I remembered. I don't have a switchblade on me. My only defense was trying to run. Unfortunately for me I stumbled a bit, and fell on the wet cement.

The Soc classified as Michael knocked me down. He was a big, strong guy, and I assumed he was on a football team. David pinned me down leaving me thrashing around, trying to escape their evil clutches. I tried to scream but I felt too weak to even try. One of them yelled, "Shut him up!" I felt a rag being shoved in my mouth and thought, _Crap, somebody help please._

I felt a blade being held up to my neck, and I spat the rag out, and screamed, "DALLAS! PONY! TWO-BIT! ANYONE!" I was freaking out and the Soc named Michael started to sock me. Mostly in my face and chest, though. God, it hurt. I finally closed my eyes and braced myself for anything them Socs were going to do to me. Suddenly, David got off of me and Michael run off with him. They both got back into their car. I saw them through the corner of my eyes. I lay there cold, tired, and alone until somebody was leaning over me, face full of concern.

"Are you ok, Johnnycakes?" And right then I realized who it was.

"Yeah, Dal…" I was all right except my side hurt, I have a headache, and my chest and fact hurt.

"Come on let's go to the Curtis house." Dallas helped me up, and led me in a different direction.

"Ok." I croaked. My throat felt like fire from throwing up so much. I felt lightheaded, like I would give way any minute.

"Come on…." Dally said and he started to walk, before pausing, "Johnny you ok? You look kind of wobbly."

"I don't know… My head hurts, my throat hurts, and I feel like I'm gonna pass out…." I mumbled, before coughing a little.

"Ok. Come here. We can stop by a store, and I'll get some painkiller or something…" Dallas looked at my bare feet, "And some shoes." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders for support, and I walked in a swaying fashion. I saw a little one of those little stores that have everything, and Dally helped me sit down on the bench outside of the store. Dally walked in, and in about five minutes he walked out holding his jacket closed. It was kind of cold, and I was soaking wet, there was nothing in his arms at all so I wondered why he went in there. "Come on, Johnny." He grumbled, before speed walking off with me at his heels.

We walked for a block before we stopped in the Dingo. A waitress with curly, brown hair walked over to us. "Follow me, boys." We obediently followed and sat down in a booth. waitress's name tag said her name was Rebecca. Before she walked off to help another customer Dally winked mischievously at her. I blushed a little and Dally turned toward me.

"Cute broad, huh?" Dally must've sensed my insecurity around girls because he added, "You like her?"

"…" I didn't want to reply, because I don't talk to or about girls. I'm just too shy to talk to them.

"Ok," Dally opened his jacket and started to pull stuff out of it. He pulled out a small bottle of something, a pair of sneakers, and a couple packs of cigarettes out of his jacket. "I got some aspirin, sneakers for you, and Kools."

"Gee, how much did this all cost?" I was astonished by all the stuff Dally bought. He handed me a pair of black Converse sneakers.

Dallas smirked, "Nothing, I 'borrowed' it." My eyes widened as I tied my new shoes.

"You stole it?" I asked and Dally's smirk turned into a smile. He gave me two packs of Kools cigarettes, and the bottle of aspirins. The label said to only take two, but I took five, to try to help the pain the Socs gave me.

Rebecca returned and asked us, "What can I get for y'all?"

"Two Cokes, and two hamburgers with fries. That all right Johnnycake?" Dallas already seemed to know what we wanted without asking me. I nodded happily, and wiggled my feet while looking at my new shoes, like a kindergartener. "Ok, that'll be it." Rebecca rushed off, and Dally and I sat there awkwardly until Dally finally said something.

"So, you ever think about moving? Getting away from your parents?" I was suddenly overcome with sadness. I don't like to talk about my home situation. Never did, never will.

"Yep, it's just… something always tells me not to. Something always tells me, they really do care. I know it's hard to believe but despite how they treat me, I still love them. They're my parents… ya dig?" I spoke in a quiet fashion, and Dallas nodded. He looked confused, but I knew he was processing what I said.

"Yeah, I dig." He replied, and Rebecca came out with our meals.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and Rebecca beamed happily. Girls are very easy to impress with manners.

"No problem, hun. Tell me if you need anything else." And with that Rebecca disappeared to take care of another customer. Dally and I started to eat the food we got. I was starving, and hadn't had a decent meal since I was in the hospital. And even there, the food was grubby. I was stuffing my face, and Dally watched in astonishment. I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "God, kid…" But I was too hungry to slow down. I didn't slow down until I got a headache.

**Ok, there's chapter11. Earlier I kinda lied. This is gonna be 2 more chapters! Yay! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying hard to update, but my friends keep calling me…. Well, I'm starting on my next chapter. Sit tight, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this chapter might be a little bit short. The next chapter will be the last one. I really need to work on my next one. Here you get to hear a little bit about Dally's family background. (BTW: Dally is a little OOC) WARNING: Reading this while drinking Coke makes you happy.**

Dally's POV

When Johnny started talking about his parents I felt bad for him. I felt bad that he had to go through all of that abuse and neglect for all those years. That made me wonder…how old is Johnny? I watched in amusement as he wolfed down his hamburger and fries. I finally decided to ask the question I've been wondering all along. "Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He asked between gulps of his food. I couldn't blame him, though. He probably hasn't had a decent meal in forever.

"How old are you?" I finally asked, taking a sip of my Coke. Johnny smiled and replied, "Fifteen. I'll be turning sixteen next month."

"Really? I thought you were like thirteen!" I laughed, and I must've offended him, because he had a sad expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry Johnny…"

"It's cool, Dal." Johnny replied before he started to drink his Coke in large gulps.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I finished my Coke, and pulled a cancer stick out of my new pack.

"Yeah, I probably look younger because I'm small for my age." Johnny finished his food, and lit himself a new cigarette as well.

"Yep." I said, taking a long drag on my cigarette.

"So what's your family like?" Johnny asked, and then tensed up like I was going to him, for asking that.

"My old man, said she left him. But I'm pretty sure he's lyin'…" I felt sad, and I don't like to remember my mom. She wasn't the nicest, once she started drinking, but she used to be there for me. After she started drinking I basically lived at the Curtis's.

"What do you think happened?" Johnny suddenly asked softly, as if sensing the pain the memories brought to me.

"I'm pretty sure he killed her and my sister… I'm guessin' from gettin' pregnant with another man." I explained and I took my cigarette and flicked the ashes on the floor.

"You had a sister?" I could see Johnny was getting kind of confused, and I could tell he was beyond confused.

"Yeah. Like I said, I think my dad killed my mom when she was pregnant with her." I replied, throwing my cigarette on the floor, and stomping it out despite the fact there was an ash tray right next to me.

"What do you think she looked like? Your sister I mean? What do you think she would've looked like?" Johnny asked quietly, relaxing a little bit from his tensed up state.

"I don't know… I don't even know who her father was, or what he looked like…" My voice trailed off, and I quickly changed the subject."Ok, you wanna go to the Curtis house?" I asked, and I was sure the rest of the gang doesn't have a clue to where we are.

"Sure…." He mumbled and I waved my hand and flagged down the little broad, who was serving as our waitress.

"Rebecca!" I called fiercely, and she was at our table in a second. I started to take money out, and Johnny did the same. "Johnny, I got this." I pulled out three dollar bills and laid them on the table. Johnny sat in silence as the waitress took the plates, cups, and money. "You wanna leave, Johnny?"

"Sure…." Johnny replied, and we both got up to start walking to the door. Johnny slumped along the sidewalk, watching the ground, as if it was going to trip him. I walked with my confident style, and lit a cigarette. Johnny and I walked in an awkward silence until we saw the Curtis house. Johnny pointed toward the beaten down, old house, and I nodded to approve. Johnny smiled softly, and we started to walk a slight bit faster toward the Curtis' house.

"Sorry about your sister…" He mumbled before opening the house's door.

"It's fine…" I said so he can't hear. I felt broken about that topic. I just would never let anyone know that.

**Ok, and there was chapter 12…from what my Microsoft word says…. Ok, the next chapter is supposedly the last one… or not… I dunno….. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aw, last chapter. I hope y'all don't wanna kill me since this took so long… I'M TOO FUN TO DIE! **

**:{ **** My mustache! I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I do, and please review, and check my other stories out if ya want.**

Pony's POV

I sat on the floor, in the corner of the living room, curled up in a ball wondering: _Why did it have to be my parents? There are thousands of other people in_ the world…_Why them?_ I heard the door slam, and merely glanced over to see who it was. I saw Dally and some kid, and I didn't bother to look over again. "Hey, Pony…" Johnny walked over and sat next to me, "What's wrong? Where's Soda and Darry?"

I felt myself starting to bawl and rushed out. Dallas followed and gripped my arm aggressively, "Answer the kid's question!" I looked at Johnny who was watching from where he sat next to me. I shook my head at Dally, and reclaimed my arm before running to my room. I slammed the door hard, and fell on my bed in a heap of clothes. I meant to put those clothes away earlier, but with going to the hospital, and hearing about my parents. I heard the front door open and close and I buried my face in some clothes. I later realized they were Darry's boxers that had somehow got mixed up with my clothes. I crinkled my nose and threw the boxers across the room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the light colored slab of wood, hanging on the wall that separates the bedroom from the living room. "Pony, you okay…" I heard Soda whisper before giving the doorknob a hard twist, "Dang it, Ponyboy! You locked the freakin' door!" I could hear Soda banging on the door, and I heard a loud thud. I looked up and saw Darry was standing where the door should be, holding a screwdriver. _Stupid tools, stupid door, stupid everything! _Darry threw the screwdriver down and I asked, "Where've ya been?"

"Um…making…funeral arrangements…." Darry gulped, and I started to bawl again. Darry pushed the clothes off the bed and sat down next to me. I buried my face in his chest. I felt someone rubbing my back and I looked over slightly, through the corner of my eye and saw Soda. Steve came in and stood next to Soda. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder as a way to support him. Two-Bit came running in yelling, "SHOTGUN! I GET TO SIT NEXT TO DARRY!"

Two-Bit plopped his butt next to Darry and Darry gave him a "how much have you drunk?" look. Dally came in and sat on the bed behind me, and rubbed my head, messing up my hair horribly. I spotted Johnny standing awkwardly in the doorway as if he didn't know if he was welcome to join the comfort moment. "Come on, Johnny!" I called wiping the tears, and sadness away from my eyes.

"I couldn't…" Johnny murmured, and I knew he still felt uncomfortable around us.

"Um, we're your gang. Yes, you can. Just like I'm allowed to do this…" Dally hit the back of Two-Bit's head, causing him to fall. Johnny smiled shyly, and took Two-Bit's spot.

"Fine, I'll sit on Darry's lap!" Two-Bit whined, as he sat on Darry's lap.

"Get the fudge off of me." Darry warned in a low voice, as he shoved Two-Bit off of his lap.

"Fine, I'll sit on the floor!" Two-Bit pouted, before sitting up and leaning against the closet door in front of them.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" Darry asked, and I wonder why he wasn't bawling his eyes out. Dad and Darry were very close.

"We'll never see Mom and Dad again!" I felt myself starting to cry again, so I hid my face by burying my face in Darry's chest again. The last thing I wanted was the gang to see me cry like a baby.

"Don't say that, Pone. Of course we will. Nothing lasts forever." Darry sounded like he was going to cry, so I shook my head, and stood up. Before I knew what I was doing I ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going so I headed toward the lot. I heard footsteps behind me and automatically assumed it was a Soc, so I threw a rock behind me. I heard a gasp and someone whimper, "God, Pony. If ya gonna throw a rock at me, I'll send Two-Bit to get ya."

"Johnny?" I wanted to clarify it was someone I could trust before stopping. After all, those Socs have no mercy. Heck, they even jump innocent Greaser girls.

"Yeah?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped at least three feet in the air. "Where were you goin'?"

"I dunno…I just felt so bad makin' Darry sad like that. He looked like he was gonna start cryin'…Ya dig?" I sat on the curb and Johnnycakes sat next to me.

"Yeah…ya know. You should be happy you got Darry and Soda. I only got my parents, and they really don't give a hang about me. I have nobody…you got Darry and Soda…" That was the most Johnny has ever said to me, and I was impressed.

"You got the gang now. I'm pretty sure Dallas is being a softy because of you. Usually he'd be tougher around the gang. But he's been nicer to you. Johnnycake!" I poked Johnny's cheek playfully, and he swatted my hand away.

"Stop, Pony!" He said in a half serious, half playful tone. I giggled a little and smirked.

"Fine…. But you didn't say I couldn't do this!" I shouted as I messed his hair up big time. The hair grease made his hair stick out all over and I burst out laughing.

"Stop messin' with my hair!" Johnny laughed, and I smiled…wait, I didn't smile…I grinned. "Do you think I fit in with the gang?"

"Heck, yeah. We barely know ya, and you're already like our brother." My reply was simple.

"That's what I thought… I think I've finally found where I belong." Johnny smiled, and I pushed his jet black, bangs out of his face.

"OH MY GOSH!" I gasped teasingly, and Johnny looked at me, wondering what the heck I was talking about.

"What!?" Johnny yelled.  
"You really DO have eyebrows!" I shouted, before getting up and starting to run.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that one!" Johnny followed me and I started to run for home. This was a great beginning to a beautiful friendship.

**Yep, and that's it. I'm finally finished with it. Sorry if people were OOC, and things were a little rushed, but I was trying to finish so I can work on my next story. I got a ton to do. Please R&R, and check out my other stories…if ya want. Thanks for reading and Stay Gold.**


End file.
